RWBY Bumblebee
by Arkhadios
Summary: A story featuring the Bumblebee ship of RWBY (Blake Belladonna x Yang Xiao Long). Please note that I'm not english, so my english may not be perfect. For the timeline, it happens in the middle of Volume 3, exept that no one know Blake's a Faunus. Have fun! Oh, and I'll probably make the White Rose view of this story. Sorry for the awful writing :/
1. Chapter 1

I reorganized the story to make it easier to read, hope you'll enjoy it.

Blake was sitting on her bed, reading one of her favorite books and twitching her ears under her bow, totally absorbed by the story. No one else were in the dorm, but her partners should come back from class in a few time, so she couldn't take off her ribbon, even if she wanted it really bad. Then Ruby entered, apparently hungry and Weiss was just behind her with a hand full of notes. Ruby laid down on the ground grabbing her belly and supplying Weiss to let her go grab something to eat, So Weiss turned to her:

\- You are so childish! We have lessons and homework you know?

\- Weiss! Please! I'm so hungry I wouldn't learn anything! Begged Ruby with her super-cute smile

Weiss, as any other before, couldn't resist and went to the cafeteria with Ruby and her notes, leaving Blake alone again, or almost. Yang came in with a huge smile on her face, and with a "Hey Blakey!" which pulled Blake out of her book. She smiled too in front of her joy-burning partner. Yang had a curious expression, just like she was going to make a bad pun… Or a tricky move.

\- Blake, I need your help for something. Started Yang

\- What is it? Asked the black one slowly

\- I wanna trap Ruby and Weiss when they'll come back, but I need you to distract'em. Think you can handle this? Yang was really in a tricky mood.

Blake just nodded, and Yang explained her the whole thing. The basic bucket-on-the-door thing, except the water was almost frozen and the bucket won't just fall on their heads. Yang and Blake placed each one on a side of the door, and waited quietly.

When they heard footsteps and a mouthful Ruby talking too fast, Blake created a clone laying on the bed, just like she was before, and grabbed her water bucket smiling just like Yang: evilly. Yang was hopping that Weiss would come on her side, just to watch her furious and frozen face, so she had prepared two buckets instead of one.

Ruby and Weiss entered, but Weiss was always holding her notes and Blake felt guilty, so her clone get up and picked up the notes before Yang could do anything, and she just splashed the water in Weiss face while Ruby get a double splash from her big sister. Yang and Blake slammed their hand together in front of a soaked Weiss holding a freezing Ruby in her arms, totally stunned.

Then Weiss started to yell after Blake, but she apparently forgot to put down Ruby who has jumped in her arms because of the surprise, and Yang and Blake tried not to laugh but it was nearly impossible. Finally, Blake laughed first and Weiss passed from white to red, suddenly understanding that they looked just like a pair. She opened her mouth, arm and hands and Ruby fell down, as red as her hoodie but laughing out loud. Weiss, always red, dropped a "I won't forget this" and went out to the dorm's showers. Ruby laughed a while, then she get up and went to the showers leaving the two puny girls alone again.

\- Hey kitten, wanna get out? We don't have class and I may now a great place!

Blake stopped, in a total fear, and asked:

\- What… what have you called me?

She was near panic, but couldn't show, and questions started to roam in her head. Has Yang discovered her secret? What will she do?

\- I've said kitten. I dunno why, but your bow make you look like you have cat ears. So what's the answer?

Yang didn't notice Blake's panic, and Blake get to normal quickly. That was just a coincidence. Then she started thinking about the question, and decided to go with Yang.

\- Okay. You have strange name ideas, but why not hang out?

They went out in the corridor and crossed over Ruby and Weiss in pajamas making their way back. They explained that they were going out, and Blake saw, just for a second, Ruby winking at Yang. She forgot it really fast while Yang and she walked to the blondie's motorcycle. Yang grabbed her helmet and give a red one to Blake:

\- Sorry for the color, it's usually Ruby's.

\- Don't worry, I can survive it, answered Blake with an ironic smile

\- So it's purrfect!

Yang winked at a really weird-feeling Blake, who just glanced at her reproachfully. Yang laughed and jumped on the motorcycle, then Blake put on the helmet and sat behind her, a little bit worried. As far as she could remember, no one else except Ruby has ever been allowed to approach Bumbleby, Yang's bike. She stopped thinking once the engine started and accelerated suddenly, practically jumping out the school. She automatically grabbed her partner's waist not to fall, and stayed like this the whole trip.


	2. Chapter 2

They travelled through the town, Yang smiling under her helmet with Blake's head resting on her back, and Blake's arm around her waist. She said that she knew a place, but she was actually trying to decide where to go exactly, because she didn't knew a place but several. The club wasn't a really good idea, because of her last visit, and now with the sunset, the regular shops will be closed, so she decided to go out of the town, to a sort of secret place near a river. It was a beautiful place between the trees, without Grimm or annoying people.

Then for nearly the first time, Yang had a doubt, and this doubt became fear. What will Blake think? This ordinary trip was becoming way too much like a date, or something like that. Not that it embarrassed her much, but… Strange.

\- We'll see…

She muttered, and with the engine roaring Blake couldn't have eared, but she decided to shut up before saying something really weird, and fixed the road in front of her, making sure to avoid the holes. The two partners soon arrived at the edge of a forest, and Yang pushed the bike against a tree, attaching the two helmets to a branch.

Blake was looking around her, probably wondering where the hell they were, so Yang helped her:

\- There's a quite pretty and calm place with a river just behind a few trees.

\- Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Blake seemed, indeed, surprised and a bit perplex

\- And what were you expecting exactly? Asked Yang, curious to see what Blake was thinking of her

\- I don't know… A sort of club maybe? Or shops?

Yang contained a huge smile. Was her so predicable? Apparently not, because she surprised her black-haired friend with this place. Perfect shot! She guided Blake through the forest, deep in her though. Yang wasn't blind, she had noticed a while ago that she was more than just friend with Blake. She knew from a long time that she wasn't only interested in boys, but it was the first time that she really fell in love. She didn't really know why she wanted to get out with Blake, but now a question burned her lips: Do you love me? It was too soon, she didn't even know if Blake was more in boys, or else… So she just shut up.

They arrived, and Yang held her crush's hand to help her get down a little cliff. This simple touch warmed her heart, making her approach a fireplace temperature. Blake was smiling, and Yang smiled back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake jumped down, holding Yang's hand which was like a radiator in the cool air of the night, and started to smile. Yang was so surprising! This place was quiet and magnificent, she could barely imagine Yang here, simply resting on the grass. Then she saw the river, flowing down without a noise, and she quickly get back to the forest edge, where Yang was waiting.

\- This place is so calm! How can you even survive it? She asked gently

\- Sometimes even I need to rest a little. And this place is kinda perfect: no grimm, no humans, no one. Except me… and you now. The blondie answered

Her voice was sad, but more like an old sadness coming back, so Blake sat at her right and said directly:

\- There's something making you sad?

\- Not really… Just the place maybe. Or maybe it's you troubling me, for the hell I know! She laughed, and Blake didn't really noticed. Sooo… she started again, what if we talk about Sun? You seem quite familiar?

\- Well, I think he may be in love with me. Blake answered naturally, she knew that Yang loved this kind of discussion. Or maybe he's just playing it. Blake smiled

\- And… What's about you? Yang turned to face her, really attentive.

Blake take a time to think and rest her back on the ground before answering calmly:

\- He's a good friend, but nothing else. I hope he won't ask me to go to the dance! Else I'll have to say him no.

\- Okay, he's not your type. So what's your type of men?

\- Oh you know, I'm not really interested in boys. She said ironically

Then she noticed what she just said and covered her mouth with both right end left hand, while Yang didn't move at all. What the hell was she thinking about? Just dropping it, like that! Fear started to grow in her heart, and she was near to run when Yang got out of her brain mess and laid on the ground just like Blake did before.

\- Don't worry Blakey, I won't say it. And double don't worry, I'm totally not in position to laugh about it or to be disgusted. I totally understand you on this.

\- Wait… You mean? Blake couldn't say more, and turned to Yang.

She was dreaming! Yang the girl who attract guys like a magnet, not interested in boys? This was just impossible, it would be ridiculous!

\- Well… In fact I'm kinda interested in both girls and boys. Yang smiled, like this was a classic discussion between two partners.

Blake glanced at her, trying to admit that Yang just tell her that she was bisexual.

\- Alright this is getting weird! The blondie said, sitting up. I'll leave you here a second, just to give you time.

Then she stood up and walked to the river, and Blake didn't move at all. She finally decided to walk to the river and to Yang. The blond-haired girl was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river, and Blake stopped at the edge of the water.

\- Yang! She started

Then she suddenly fall. Straight to the river. She saw Yang getting up and trying to hold her, but she was too far and just fell in the water, and she quickly bounced off the cold and wet water, trying not to act too much like a cat… and failing. Yang was quite stunned, and the she started to laugh loudly at Blake's reaction.

\- You don't just look like a cat! You act like one! Yang couldn't stop laughing

Blake was just freezing, arm crossed to warm her a little. The water, and now the wind… She started shaking and Yang noticed it.

\- Okay kitten let's get home or you'll have a cough

\- Will you ever stop calling me kitten? Asked Blake nervously

\- Now that I've seen that, I don't think I could! But if you prefer, I can say this only when we're alone.

\- Yeah, that should be great, added Blake quickly, released

So they get back to the motorcycle, then to the dorm and Blake get a hot shower, the only kind of shower she can support. Then she dried herself and went to sleep, Ruby sleeping in the middle of her school belongings, Weiss sleeping without moving, and Yang laying down on the bed, sleeping deeply as usual. Blake made her way to her bed without light, and slipped under the blanket before cooling from her shower. Too tired to think, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This little hangout became usual between Yang and Blake, they get out at least once a week after class, sometimes to a club but often to the riverside. And there, they talked about all and nothing, mostly past. Time after time, they started to really trust each other and to share secrets, and this night, they were talking about family. Yang started:

\- Don't tell anyone but… I know who Ruby's crush is!

\- Really? I mean… It doesn't look like she has a crush…

\- Yep, you just didn't notice it.

Just like you didn't notice I had a crush on you. Yang started to understand this was a real crush, since she didn't forgot about it. It was a strange, warm feeling, totally new to her. Of course she had been in love before, but it was much more physical attraction than anything. Now, she loved Blake's calm, and her delicate humor, far from her bad puns and hyperactivity. She loved her smile and laugh, as well as her silence when she concentrate on a book. Saying it, she loved everything in her black-haired partner.

\- Are you saying I'm blind? Asked Blake subtlety

\- Nope, just that Ruby is sneaky. Yang answered

\- So… who is it?

\- Interested hmm? You won't believe it… Weiss!

\- Did you just say…? Blake was almost stunned

\- Yep! My little sister has a crush on the coldest Ice Queen I've ever met! Even I, didn't believe it from the start. Yang was happy, just like she dropped a good pun

\- And how exactly do you know that?

\- Ruby told me. I'm her big sister, she always refer to me when she has a problem, and about three days ago, she came to ask me if it was normal for her to love a girl.

\- And of course, you asked her to death to know who it was? Blake asked sarcastically

\- Else I wouldn't be a great big sister!

Yang and Blake laughed a while, the Yang asked something risky:

\- Blake… do you want to talk about your family?

Blake's eyes covered with memories, and she seemed reticent. But she said:

\- I grew up in Menagerie.

\- But… I thought that… Yang was confused. Was Blake a Faunus?

\- That Menagerie was only for Faunus? I know. My mother was a cat Faunus.

\- Oh. I see.

It wasn't rare that Faunus mother raise human kid in Menagerie, it was even quite usual. And that explained the cat reactions.

\- My father was a tall, black haired guy who loved his wife and his daughter. But he really wanted me to go to Beacon, so I left them.

\- Sorry for bringing the subject Blakey. Didn't want to hurt you. Yang preferred not to call her kitty right now

\- Don't worry, I just miss them sometimes.

Yang realized that Blake just said her probably biggest secret. Admitting she was part-Faunus… This must have been rough to her. They were sat side by side on a branch, and didn't say anything for almost five minutes when Blake looked her scroll. She was damming hot, and Yang retained herself from kissing her at the last moment. Blake simply said "It's time, and they get back to Bumbleby, then to the dorm and the day just passed. Only this time Yang couldn't sleep. She had to know, she had to say.

The next day, she decided to admit everything at the riverside, and she was really nervous. At a point that she sometimes shake with no reason, or just bite her fingers. Ruby didn't notice, totally absorbed by her Ice Queen, who focused on class. Blake was in her book, like every day, but Yang noticed that she was reading the same page again and again. Then night come, and they went out leaving Weis and Ruby behind.

When they arrived at the riverside, none of them sat. Blake's hand were twirling behind her back, and Yang was playing with her blond hair.

\- Yang…

\- Blake…

Perfect synchronization. Yang decided to wait a little more, and let Blake speak first.

\- There's something… I wanna tell you…

Blake using an abbreviation? She must be really upset! Yang dreamed that Blake would admit she love her, but she came back to reality and listened:

\- Come on, you can tell me everything you know?

\- Please, don't be mad…

Before Yang could answer, Blake had upped her hands and pulled on the ribbon she was always wearing, revealing a pair of cat ears twitching around in the cold night's air. Yang had lost her voice. Blake was, indeed, a cat Faunus. And she hid this all year long. And she revealed it to Yang. And she was cutest than ever. And Yang's thinking started to go nowhere, and she didn't move.

\- Are you.. mad? Blake asked shyly

\- How can I be mad after a cute lil' kitten? Yang said, coming back from her lethargy.

\- Really?

\- Of course! But it will be doubly hard to stop making purrfect pun now, you know?

\- Oh Yang, I was so scared! Sorry for lying, but…

Yeah don't worry kitty, I got the point. Bullying.

\- Yeah… So, what were you going to say?

Yang had forgot her fear, but now it came back faster than ever. She muttered first, but take back her soul and said higher:

\- Now it's your turn not to be mad. And, please, don't run

\- Come on! You know you can tell me everything! Blake said, imitating Yang purr-fectly

Yang took a deep breathe, and said directly:

\- I love you Blake. I mean… Really.

Now it was Blake's turn to be silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake was stunned. Yang's word bounced in her head, meeting only incredulity and questions. First of them was "what am I supposed to say now?" and she can't answer it. Yang had lowered her eyes, waiting for an answer, covered in shyness. So Blake take her time to really answer, asking her head and heart what to do. And the she started to remember every night passed here, Yang being so calm and kind, listening to her and sharing her secrets, the trust they put in each other… Was it possible? Blake had knew one only love, who crushed her and made her flee from the White Fang: Adam.

And she had decided to never love boys again, because they were cruel. More she was thinking, more she was discovering things about herself. Much right, she was starting to admit it. No one but Yang could make her smile with a bad pun, only Yang could make her feel free to talk and tell secrets, only Yang could take her here and respect her calm and quietness. Only Yang can make her feel better. She was more and more confused, and Yang seemed more and more desperate. So she did something totally silly: she obeyed to her instinct.

And when she re-opened her eyes, she was in totally stunned Yang's arm. And she didn't move. She had made a choice. Yang came back from her thoughts and wrapped her arms around Blake, visibly not realizing what was happening. Or not trusting it. And Blake didn't regret anything. Yang's skin was like hot coal, and Blake as near to purr when her scroll ringed. Yang opened her arms, deep in her thoughts, and Blake answered to a furious Weiss:

\- What the hell are you doing? We have class tomorrow, and it's nearly midnight! You better come back now! The white heiress yelled

\- What does she say? Ruby asked, her voice behind Weiss

\- Okay we come back. Sorry we didn't see the time.

Blake was happy they can't see her face, red and smiling really huge, but not as huge as Yang did. She ended up the call and turned to Yang:

\- We need to get home, it's near midnight.

\- Oh crap… Let's not make Weiss angrier then! Yang answered, taking Blake's hand

They get back to Bumbleby, still holding each other's hand, and went to the dorm normally to meet a furious Weiss and a happy Ruby, then they went to sleep. When her three partners slept well, Blake get up silently and went to Yang's bed. She slipped in Yang's arm, who embraced her without really getting up, but now they both smiled in their sleep.

The next day, Blake, as usual, waked up early. She placed back her ribbon who has slipped during the night, then remembered where she was and get up silently. As usual, she went o a chair in a corner and started to read, but this time she wasn't really in the story. She was wondering if she had made a wise choice, then Yang waked up and Blake smiled at her totally messy morning head, and she decided to stop thinking.

\- Mornin' kitten. What's planned for today? Yang asked, groggy

\- Something like class, class and class again I think. It's Thursday so we probably won't have a second for us, as usual.

Weiss get up as usual, straight and fiery even with her hair flowing everywhere but straight, and get up royally. Then an unmotived Ruby fell down her bed, right on Weiss, Who catch her before she can touch the ground.

\- One day I will let you fall you know? Weiss said, uselessly

Ruby was already gone to dress up. Yang and Weiss followed, leaving Blake alone. She dressed up, then get out to the cafeteria to meet her team and team JNPR. Ren had make pancakes, but as usual Nora had already eat them all, so both team took their breakfast talking about class, rumors and telling jokes. Blake felt strange. Nothing had changed, exept her and Yang, and this was really troubling. The rest of the day passed as planned: class, and at the evening Weiss gave them a Dust's story recap that they needed to know for tomorrow.

So Yang and her weren't alone any second, and she started to want some free time to talk, be with Yang and be in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, this one is really short :/

Yang was happier than ever. How could she have imagined THIS? She was flying really high in her feelings, and didn't want to get down. She couldn't any way. Of course, this time lot of people noticed that she was almost bouncing in her joy, like team JNPR, Ruby, Weiss, Blake (who already knew it), but also some people she would have prefer not to notice, like Cardin, Coco, Glynda and Oobleck.

From the first one she get an unpleasant remark she just ignored, from the second a lot of strange questions, the third just glanced at her but the last one didn't like her happiness in class and gave her a supplement homework. But nothing can get her down right now. Really nothing. So she walked back to the dorm, and headed to the desk to write her work about Faunuse's wars, but she quickly started to draw cat, wolf and lizard Faunuses around the page. Then she drew fight scene with humans, and instead of a boring and terribly long text, she had made a comic. And she decided to continue that way. After all, Oobleck had say "a redaction" not "a paragraph" so she took a new sheet of paper and re-organized the drawings like it happened in real life, or most truly in her book. About ten minutes later, Blake was at her side, doing the colors.

Her girlfriend was pretty good at it, making her characters almost alive. The black-haired one mastered the light effects and even the fur at a point Yang could only dream of. After half an hour side by side, Yang's blood was boiling and she was quite upset but they were both proud of the result. Ruby took it to Weiss, amazed by the strange way her sister has to make her homework, and Weiss simply said that it was quite unusual but original.

Yang couldn't wait to give it to Oobleck, but more than that, she couldn't wait to be alone with Blake. She was so close but so far behind the presence of Ruby and Weiss! It was terribly frustrating, only a small touch, from time to time, and it drives her crazy. Blake was as usual: calm, quiet and bookworm. She almost didn't lift her eyes up in the all evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Blake was trying to keep calm, and she managed it pretty well. It was easier to stay normal behind her book, even if she sort of felt guilty about it. She was kind of fleeing, but judging on Yang's face, she didn't mind it. Blake was hesitating on what to do. One part she wanted to yell it out loud, other part she wanted it to stay as secret as possible. Luckily, she was reasonable and decided to keep it secret, for two reasons: first, a Faunus and a human… That can't be. Second, they were both girls and for no reason, this wasn't accepted.

She felt strange, because one day ago she wasn't even thinking about Yang, and now she couldn't wait to be with her… She had fell in love without even noticing it, and in less than a day. No, that wasn't remotely true. A month ago, she took an entire week to ask herself about her feelings, and couldn't answer the question of Yang. Question she had left behind, because of the weird feelings and the tons of other questions it had brought.

She laughed of herself, out of control, and quickly read the same page again, just to make it less strange to her partners, but Weiss upped an eyebrow. It was apparently strange enough for her to start asking question, so Blake get up with a cough, to borrow another book from the library. And to flee the heiress's interrogations.

She wasn't really at the control of her body, too deep in her toughs, so she took the first book she found under her hand. It was called "The Brawler" and she quickly fell into the story of the brown-haired fighter who could defeat anyone with a single punch, as the good bookworm she was. She walked along corridors, without going nowhere, totally absorbed by a perfectly described fight scene, when she realized where she was by lifting her eyes up. She had ended her roaming into the gym, who was desert that late. Except, in the middle of the room, a poor punching-ball being destroyed by an enthusiastic Yang. She was practicing a new combo of her own: right punch, uppercut, kick, left punch, elbow in the stomach, knee in the head…

Then the punching ball learned to fly, and Blake took a second to make sure it wouldn't end up in her face, then her eyes came back to a proud and burning Yang.

Whoohoo! Yang put her hand up, and then lowered it to point at the punching ball. Next time I'll send you through the window!

Blake smiled behind her book, then Yang turned to her, immediately stopping her fire:

Hey kitty! Lost your home?

Blake dropped her book, without consideration and always smiling, and managed her way into Yang's arms:

More like it just found it…

Aww, so cute! Yang said, wrapping her arms around Blake's waist

They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying the moment. Blake didn't have any regrets, or any idea of what she was actually doing. Yang finally released Blake, who did something thoughtless. As if she was dreaming, she slowly upped her hands to Yang's face, and kissed her gently.


	8. Chapter 8

For the second time in less than two days, Yang was thinking « How could I have imagined that? ». That was totally unpredictable! Blake, the shy bookworm, kissing her before she can found the strength to do it! The world was going upside down, and Yang was kinda inside out. And she didn't felt all these at first. The first thing she tough was "OH MY GOSH!" but she quickly stopped to think, her mind totally empty. Yang closed her eyes slowly, feeling groggy, and get her arm back around Blake's waist, acting with instinct. The Faunus' hands came behind her head and one of two started to play with the blondie's hair. This one tightened her arms, to bring Blake closer, savoring the purest happiness she had felt in her life.

Blake made a step back, her amber eyes covered in emotions, and they were both out of breath. Blake opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Yang had put her hands behind the black-haired one's head, and had kissed her back. Their hearts, pressed against each other, were beating faster than ever, and Yang knew she couldn't live without this feelings anymore. They separated with a little regret, but they both knew that Weiss and Ruby would be worried if they came back too late.

Yang used the walk back to the dorm to calm herself and to lower her body temperature, when Blake decided that if they're asked question, she was going to the library when she met Yang and they went training together. Yang nodded, but her mind was more interested on her burning lips than anything, so when they arrived at the door, she almost jumped of surprise. A hyperactive Ruby jumped in front of Yang:

Guess what?!

Ehh … I dunno? Yang said, hardly coming back from her toughs

Come on! Cat got your tongue? Ruby smirked

At these words, Yang became red, then laughed out loud and ended on the floor. Best pun EVER! Even if Ruby couldn't understand. Blake was perfectly calm, but a start of smile appeared and Yang understood that she was retaining herself from laughing, not without any difficulty. Apparently, she had noticed the irony of hearing "cat got your tongue" when you just kissed a cat Faunus. Ruby was just looking at Yang, totally lost. The fire brawler get up, and explained Ruby that it made her thinking of a really good pun she had heard sooner.

Okay. But it was strange Yang.

I know, sorry sis'! So yeah, cat got my tongue… kinda.

Ruby looked at Blake, like she see her for the first time, and Blake understood really quick.

Okay! Sister's secret, I understand. I'll go take a shower.

And Blake took her pajamas and went out of the room, and after that Ruby walked closer to Yang.

Sooo… watcha secret? Something sweet I guess?

Yeah! I'm going to tell the truth to Weiss§ Ruby said, lowering her voice

Ooowh! So cute!

No! Not cute! But… I hope I'll found the strength to say her that… Ruby stopped

You'll have, don't worry!

And yang, I'm not blind. I know you're hiding something. Ruby added, suspicious

Re… Really? I mean, what do you think I'm hiding? Yang was stunned

You and Blake…

Yang's heart stopped. Did Ruby discovered their secret? That was impossible, they were together for only a day! Plus nothing could have indicated her! Yang was gradually panicking, not for her but for Blake. What would she say?

Are preparing a huge trick! Ruby said after what seemed an hour. Am I right?

Yang sigh. Ruby knew nothing, there was nothing to worry about.

Exactly! So keep it secret, and I promise you won't be the target!

Deal! Ruby was smiling, happy to share Yang's secret.

Weiss chose this timing to show up at the door, coming back from her extra class. Hopefully, she hadn't heard anything, and get directly to her bed to take her pajamas. When she noticed Ruby and Yang in the middle of the room staring at her, she dropped a natural "What?" to which both big and little sister answered a "Nothing", both understanding how close they were to ruin everything.

Blake came back from her shower, and quickly slipped under her blanket, taking the book she had borrowed sooner to continue reading. All that under Yang's affective eye. The blond girl cracked [sorry I don't know how to tell it] her neck, than took her own pajamas. She headed to the showers, followed by Ruby, and took the hotter shower she could. If the water wasn't almost boiling, she felt like it was frozen.

This boiling shower released her from all the stress and feelings she had accumulated during the day, and she get out totally calm and relaxed. She get back to her bed in the dark, trying to avoid the furniture's edges, and slipped under her blanket with delights. She began to fall asleep when something approached in the night. She opened her lavender eyes, just to see amber ones slightly shining in front of her, and Blake came to enlace her tenderly and Yang went to sleep quietly, tightening her love into her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they decided to go to the riverside, to claim some time alone. On a sign to Ruby, Yang headed to the garage, Blake at her side. She walked in first, leaving Blake's hand alone for a second, and grabbed a black box with a bow which was on a table near her tools. She gave it to her girlfriend with a smile, and the black-haired one opened it delicately, revealing a black helmet with purple cat ears motives. Yang was proudly smiling while Blake had lost her voice. When she retrieved it, she thanked the fire brawler with a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't really kiss her because anyone could walk in and see them, so she put on the helmet and Yang saw her smile when she discovered that it was shaped to fit her cat ears. Yang took her own helmet and get on Bumbleby, followed by Blake. The engine roared as they jumped out of the school at full speed, and Yang used the trip to calm down a little.

It was like a dream, and thinking to Blake as her girlfriend was still strange to Yang, and she was feeling like she would woke up and nothing would have happened. So every morning before opening her eyes, she beg to the whole universe that it wasn't a dream. And every morning, she smile when Blake get back to her own bed, to keep the secret. By the way, how could she wake up this soon? Yang couldn't think more, they were at destination.

They went through the woods and sat side by side, hands together and Blake's head resting on Yang's chest. They stayed like this for a while, without moving, without speaking, then Blake upped her left hand to her head and pulled on her bow. Her ears twitching around freely, she tied the ribbon on a branch and turned to Yang:

I feel way better now. It's good to trust someone.

Yang took her girlfriend in her arms, too emotional to make a pun. Unusually, she didn't know what to say, because Blake's truth, as her love, was vital to her. She lifted her right hand to Blake's head but stopped just before touching her ears. Yang wasn't sure if she may pet Blake like a cat or not, she didn't know how Blake would react… but her love take her hand in hers, and guide it to the ears.

Don't worry, they're not that sensitive.

Yang hesitated a second, second that Blake took to close her eyes and rest against her chest, ears pointed to Yang. The blondie took a breath, then tenderly put down her fingers on the smooth fur, and mechanically petted the ears from the base to the top, looking her fingers like she was blaspheming.

And then it happened. Blake started to purr, visibly out of her own control, and Yang hold her tighter. It was so cute, Yang could barely hold herself, and she finally stop trying. She took Blake's chin between her thumb and index, and lifted her head to kiss her gently. The fire brawler's eyes mid-closed automatically as she was focusing on her feelings. She was feeling warm, happy, loved, home… Blake's lips were soft and fresh, her hair flowing around like black velvet, her skin deliciously cold, and her amber eyes were looking straight into the lavender's one in front of them. The time seemed to freeze, and Yang engraved each detail in her memory, wanting to remember it forever.

When they finally separated, they were both out of breath and red in the cold air of the incoming winter, but they retrieved almost immediately. Blake's hand started to roam on Yang's back, first over her T-shirt then progressively under, and Yang went closer to her kitty, vaguely noticing that they were going further then usually. But right now, she really didn't care.


	10. Chapter 10

Time flowed, and each day became a sneak challenge for Blake and Yang. Each second they could have together was precious and they managed to be alone as often as possible, sending Weiss and Ruby to the cafeteria when they were in the dorm, in the dorm when they were in the library, in the library when they were in the gym… Always finding a way or another to attract their partners elsewhere. The dorm's door slammed behind Blake, and she went directly into Yang's opened arms:

Feline alright kitty? Yang smiled

Now its purr-fect, and you meow it! Blake answered, preparing the pun for hours

Yang glanced at Blake, smiling and covering her with love.

You're getting' good kitty!

It's because I've the best professor, Blake replied maliciously

And she would have added something if Yang didn't kiss her without warning. Blake put her hands on the blondie's back, twirling her hair between her fingers, and she opened her eyes without making a step back, just to stare at the lilac ones in front of them. She could read in it all the reasons she had to live: love, trust, caring… And so much more. She was hesitating between closing her eyes to focus on her feelings, and keep them open to keep seeing all the emotions, so she mid-closed her eyes.

Then the door opened slowly, grinding for what seemed an eternity to Blake. Of course, at the first noise she had made about three steps back and she had pushed Yang away because of the surprise, but it was too late. Ruby was totally stunned, while Weiss quickly came to her senses and said, visibly continuing a talk who had begun much earlier:

\- So that's how your sister says you everything, hun?

Yang was lightly blushing, but not really embarrassed compared to Blake. She was redder than the curtains, and hiding behind her hands as well as she could, hoping that no one would notice that her bow flattened. For a few seconds, no one moved, then Yang ran a hand in her hair, at the back of her head and said simply:

\- Sooo… Sorry Ruby for keeping that secret…

Ruby raised her eyes, hardly coming back from her thoughts, then opened and closed her mouth without saying anything. Blake was seeing the confusion between her fingers, without daring to show herself. She sat on the bed, then hold her knees against her chest, still half-hiding. Yang sat at the edge of the bed, knowing that she was undertaking a really long talk. Ruby and Weiss sat on the opposite bed, and Weiss talked for both of them:

\- You should have said it sooner! What were you fearing exactly?

\- I dunno. Maybe… rejection, disgust, anger? We couldn't know you would react like that.

\- Fair point, Ruby intervened

\- Speaking of that… Blake couldn't retain her questions, even if it forced her to show up. I thought you'd react to the fact we're both girls.

\- Yeah, that… Don't care, you do what you want, except lying. Weiss disdained

\- Not like you were in position to get indignant at it…

Ruby had muttered, but Blake's cat ears were sensitive enough to understand it… As well a she saw the small nudge coming from Weiss. Those two were hiding something too.

\- Well… I think all is said now… Yang was trying to escape

\- You really think we're going to let you go without knowing how long this has been going on? Weiss concurred

\- If that's your pleasure… I think it's about a month, or something like that. Blake?

\- A month and three days. Precisely.

She had said that without thinking, and she put her hand in front of her mouth with an irresistible blush. Now everyone knew she was counting days. Yang turned to her with a smile, while Ruby turned to Weiss to beg something. But actually, Blake was too deep into Yang's eyes to care about something else. She tried really hard and hardly succeeded not to kiss her right now, out of respect for the other girls in the room. They turned back to Ruby as her voice rose.

\- I've told you I can't lie to Yang and she know part of it anyway! I'm gonna tell them if you can't… But see? They hid something yo us and it just brought reproach.

\- Alright… Have it your way. It was Weiss turn to mutter

Yang had a huge smile, and interrupted:

\- Nothing to say Ruby, I got it. Or should I say… You got it?

And she laughed at her puny joke with her younger sister, while Blake and Weiss looked at each other, half intimidated, half stunned, and finally decided to laugh all together. When they finally calmed, Yang added, making everybody laugh again:

\- Okay this discussion was too creepy. I hope it will never happen again!


	11. Chapter 11 (X-mas special!)

Hi! This is a X-mas special, so it will be longer then usually, and there's a few things to know:

Line like this mean we're switching between Yang and Blake:

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Line like this mean we're going to the next day (without switching):

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

Hope you'll enjoy! ;)

It was Christmas, and the whole team RWBY was searching for presents. They were hanging out in the town by pair, Yang with Ruby and Blake with Weiss, to avoid a terrible fight between the fire brawler and the ice heiress. Saying they weren't in good term would be an euphemism, since they couldn't support each other for nearly a week. For what Blake had understood, it was about Ruby, but she didn't want to know more.

So she was walking around shops, listening absently to an over-stressed Weiss trying to find what gift could make Ruby happy, while she was focusing on something for Yang. It was a veritable headache for both of them, and Blake, for once, decided to interrupt Weiss.

\- Listen Weiss, I know it's hard but try to shut up so we can both focus on finding a gift, right?

Blake was pretty irritated because of Weiss constant comments on the "overcrowding of Faunus in town", and she was scathing without mercy. And judging on Weiss shocked silence, it worked. For a while, nothing came up to her mind, since she found a personalized clothes shop, and it just made his way in her thoughts. A leather jacket with their symbols interlaced would be perfect! Without warning, she turned into the shop, and almost lost Weiss with that move. She headed right to the shopkeeper to make sure her idea was possible.

\- Hi ma'am! What can I do for you?

\- Hi… I was wondering, do you make leather jackets?

\- Of course! Leather jackets, jean jackets, t-shirts, hats… Everything!

\- Perfect. I would like to buy a leather jacket, with two symbols interlaced. Think it could be ready for Christmas?

\- Yes ma'am! It's our motto: "Everything you want, when you want!". Even better: for something as simple as two symbols, you can have it in a few minutes.

Blake was released. She gave the two symbols and the money to the shopkeeper, and also gave indications on the size and place of the symbols. She decided to put them on the left chest pocket, on the heart and waited only ten minutes. Ten minutes she used to catch Weiss attention and apologize. She had found a gift and was in better mood than earlier, so it wasn't too hard. They made up after Weiss apologized for the stress and bad talk she had, and went out with a huge smile and two packages: a red and a yellow one.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Yang was walking, totally assured, at Ruby's side. They both knew exactly what to buy from days, and they headed straight to the nearest jewelry, to buy snowflakes-shaped earrings made out of topaz for Weiss, and went to the library. On their way, they saw Weiss and Blake walking around, apparently lost in the crowd.

At the last second, yang retained Ruby from going to see them:

\- Ruby, they're buying our Christmas gift. We can't go see them like this, they need privacy to keep the surprise. Come on, we gotta go to the library.

And they headed to the library with a sigh from Ruby. But to buy her gift, Yang needed to ditch Ruby at the entrance of the shop and go to the "adult section". Only here she could find Ninjas of Love 2. She bought it without blushing, and wrapped it in an iridescent black paper, with a cat-shaped tape she managed to find in an old dusty shop. Ruby was peppering her with questions about the gift, but Yang kept the secret.

They had planned to meet Blake and Weiss about an hour later, so they put their gifts in Yang's backpack and roamed through the streets aimlessly, stopping from time to time to see some wonderful decorations or to eat a free cookie sample. It was a perfect sister's evening, and Yang was enjoying it as much as possible before Weiss took back her attention.

As if she'd read her mind, Ruby asked:

\- Why are you mad at Weiss exactly?

\- Uh… rough question sis! Guess it's because she's stealing my baby sister from me.

\- Hey I'm not a baby! Wait… stealing? Oh Yang it's cute!

Yang caught and squeezed her in her arms, causing her to choke of surprise, and it half-started a sister fight in the middle of the street, but Ruby noticed the time and warned her sister. They had only five minutes left to go to the park at the center of the town, and they rushed to make it in time, but were late anyway.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Blake and Weiss were seated on a bench right in the middle of the park, almost exactly in the middle of the town. They were talking, not much but in interesting ways, about Faunuses. For once Weiss was really listening to Blake's point of view, and they were talking about the originals demands of the White Fang, and Blake used the time they had to improve her view, explaining her that there has been a split between the pacific members and the rest of them, causing the world to remind only the violence and murders.

She was going to talk about the still pacific members, when they both saw a red hood and a mas of yellow hair running straight to them, or mostly straight to the fountain in the center of the place. Unfortunately, they weren't able to stop in time, and they both fell in the fountain just after Yang dropped her backpack in a saving reflex. Blake got up and walked to the side of the fountain, picking up the backpack before it gets wet, while Weiss was desperately trying to separate the two sisters engaged in a water fight.

Surprisingly, she managed to do it without getting wet herself, and the whole team get back to the dorm half-soaked, with Blake carrying the two backpack, hardly resisting to the desire to see what they contains and Weiss sermonizing both of Ruby and Yang for their childish attitude, without getting their attention furthermore.

The sisters went to the shower to warm themselves a little, and Blake helped Weiss decorating the Christmas tree with red, white, black and yellow tree bulbs and Christmas lights, with their four symbols on the top of it. The Christmas Eve was two days later, and Blake was already fighting against her desire to play with the flashing lights, and she knew it would be really rough for three days.

Yang came back from her shower first, and almost jumped into her girlfriend's arms. Blake first reflex was to make a step back, then she remembered their relation wasn't secret anymore, and kissed her directly, enjoying the taste of a known and accepted love. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a furtive look from Weiss but the icy heiress didn't say anything. She didn't care anymore, and buried her face in the blondie's neck, and felt better once she was impregnated of her lilac and violets scent. Ruby entered the room and Blake eared her jump at the sight of her sister kissing a woman, but as Weiss she didn't say anything.

Still, Blake was feeling weird. And kind of guilty, even if she didn't know why exactly. And suddenly, a tough made her way through her mind: it was the first Christmas she would spend out of Menagerie. Of course she had roamed before, but she was always back at Menagerie for Christmas…

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

\- Yang… Please don't… You know I can't resist…

It was a sweet torture to Blake, sweet because it was from Yang and torture because she needed to keep calm even if it was nearly impossible. They were at the riverside, at the beginning of the night, and the little red dot was irritating her more than anything. Finally, she abandoned reason and self-control, and let herself chase the red dot all around. That was stupid, but she couldn't refrain herself, and during her hunt she lost her bow in the snow, totally admitting she was part cat.

Apparently Yang was having a good time watching her bounce and roll in the snow after the red dot she was moving fast enough to make sure Blake won't caught it, and slow enough to make sure she'll keep chasing it. Before she could understand what happened, Blake found herself into Yang's arm by pursuing the dot. Far from displeasing her, this situation seemed perfect to her. Almost a dream. Then Yang turned off the red dot and kissed her, and she knew it was the best dream she could have.

Lying on the ground side to side with Yang reminded her all the evenings they had spent here, talking or simply enjoying some free time… Her hands find their ways to Yang's back and started to run under her jacket.

\- Bad kitty, I'm going to get a cold if you do that!

\- Come on… We both know you can't get a cold because of your semblance…

\- Yeah… But you're gonna make the snow melt!

\- Yang, don't…

\- Cuz you're too hot!

-Yang….

The fire brawler made a face before kissing her again with a huge smile, and this time it's her who ran her fingers behind her jacket. The snow around started to melt, but none of them cared this time.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Yang removed some snow of Blake's hair, and dusted her cat ears with a loving smile. She kissed her, again, but this time Blake pushed her back kindly.

\- Yang it's almost midnight… We need to get home…

\- Missing your home kitty cat? Don't wanna get lost? Yang replied playfully

\- You should know a cat is at home everywhere… But I prefer a bed if you don't mind

Yang upped her hand in an abandon sign, and grabbed her helmet with another smile. She jumped on Bumblebee, and smiled larger when Blake jumped behind her. What could be more perfect than that? She at crazy high speed, with her reason to live hung on her… The exact definition of happiness. And Christmas was coming!

She was so happy she nearly exceeded the speed limit, nevertheless high, of Vale's streets but worth it, if only for the feeling of Blake clinging to her. They made to Beacon in a record time, and Yang wondered if she had broken her record… But she forgot that question really fast when she saw Blake tripping while getting down. She caught her, thanks to her brawler's reflex, and couldn't resist to an obvious pun:

\- Hey kitty cat… Like this you can't…

\- Don't you dare make that pun! Blake interrupted, ears –uh I mean bow- down, threatening

\- Land on your fe…

\- I won't allow it! Blake interrupted again

But this time, to make sure Yang won't pursue any further, she kissed her, and Yang kissed her back with all the love she could put in it. Then she remembered they were on school ground, and made a step back with a laugh and a little regret.

\- Okay let's sleep. I'm tired of these puns too anyway

Blake catch her a reproachful glance, and Yang couldn't say if it was because of her puns or because of the stopped kiss. Anyway, they went to the dorm, hand-in-hand, discreetly. Even if it was useless this late. The came in their room, without a sound, Blake guiding Yang through the bedroom to dodge all their belongings lying around. When they arrived at the bedside, Blake let herself fall on her mattress, and when Yang tried to get in her own bed, she wrapped her arms around her waist and retained her.

\- Stay here… We don't need to hide anymore… Blake had a sleepy voice

\- But what will they think? Yang said with a nod towards the other bunk bed

\- Trust me, they won't say anything, Blake said with a tiny, sleepy smile. Now stop quibbling and come here.

There was nothing more to say, and Yang happily joined her kitty cat in her bed, wrapping her in her hands while she was curling up in a ball. Yang fall asleep with the curious feeling of hugging a human-cat. Curious but logic, in a way.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

Yang woke up late. But she didn't care, since it was Saturday. And since Blake was still curled up against her chest. Opening her eyes a little bit, she buried her nose in Blake's hair, and straightened her bowtie with a tiny smile. The she turned back to the room, only to see Ruby's stunned look… In Weiss' bed? So that's why Blake said they won't say anything… Bad kitty spying! Weiss seemed embarrassed, until she saw Blake waking up behind Yang.

\- We call it square? Yang said humorously

\- Ugh… Fine. Weiss gave up

Yang heart stopped, once more, when she felt Blake's arm settling on her shoulders, and her cheek resting on her neck. She stretched back her arms around Blake's waist and closed her eyes, late enough to see Ruby's weirded face, but she didn't care. Christmas Eve, plus a lie-in, plus Blake with her, plus the certainty that her gifts will make some people happy… What should she worry about?

When she reopened her eyes, Weiss was up and Ruby was lying on the bed, in her usual phlegm. Blake got up and placed a Yellow-wrapped gift under the Christmas tree, as Weiss was placing a red one. Yang stretched and inked to Blake as she was placing her black gift and another red one. She had managed, the hell know how, to found a better scope for Crescent Rose. Then she saw Ruby placing the tiny ice blue gift, and another one violet, and Weiss and Blake, perfectly synchronized, placed another gift, white for Blake and orange for Weiss.

Apparently everyone had bought two gifts, and it was a miracle but everyone would get two gifts too! Yang was so proud of her team, united and caring… They spent the rest of the day hanging out with team JNPR, and apparently Nora was rather more excited today, even if it wasn't normally possible. So she was jumping, here and there, talking as fast as possible and keeping asking Ren about her gift. Ren who just answered her calmly that she had to wait until midnight. Of course, that made her even more mad… Pyrrha and Jaune were simply talking and laughing with everyone happily. A classic vacation day…

The night fell quicker than Yang expected, and the two team splat up at the entrance of their respective dorms, with a sign of Pyrrha and a wink from Ruby. They went into their own room, and they all outed something for the party: Blake get a full bottle of juice, Weiss some crackers, Ruby showed the glasses she had stolen from the cafeteria and Yang brought the yule log. They weren't allowed to eat in the dorm, but this time even Weiss had decided to pass over the rules.

Midnight came even faster, and at one o'clock they were all around the Christmas tree, Ruby grabbing a package for each of them. Blake opened her first, discovering a purple ribbon from Ruby, and thanked her with a huge smile, swearing she would wear it tomorrow. Then Weiss opened the white one, showing a new vest, ocean blue with silver edge and some kind of sapphire on the zipper. She couldn't look elsewhere and tried it immediately, just to see that it was fitting her perfectly.

\- How exactly did you manage to get my waist? Weiss asked, surprised

\- I have my ways, Blake answered with a smile.

Ruby opened the scope and literally jumped into Yang's arms, then it was Yang's turn. She had never been comfortable in these periods, but never showed it as well. So she opened the orange package, discovering a new combat scarf, same color as the gift wrap. She thanked Weiss with a friendly punch in the shoulder, paying attention to not hurt her. Then they all grabbed the gift from their loved one, and decided to open it exactly at the same time.

\- 3… Blake started

\- 2… Weiss pursued

\- 1! Ruby couldn't wait anymore

\- Unwrap! Yang gave the start.

Ruby jumped on her gift, but unwrapped it slowly and carefully, while Blake and Weiss opened theirs with the same calm. Yang started to unwrap hers, shared between the urge to tear the wrapping and the fear to wreak the gift. So she opened it slowly as the three other girl in the room, and when she finally extract it, she discovered a wonderful brown leather jacket, but the best part was her symbol fused to Blake's on the left pocket, on the heart. It meant so much to her! She turned to Blake, and saw in her eyes all the love, thanks and happiness she couldn't say. And Yang found a solution to express it: she kissed her kitty, and hugged her at the same time. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ruby kissing Weiss with a red and white scarf around her neck, and Weiss' earrings carefully placed in their box. They separated at the same time, and all fourth said perfectly synchronized:

\- Merry Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! Since this chapter, the story may contain some minor spoils, so if you didn't see at least the four first episodes of RWBY volume 4, go watch them and then come back. You're warned!

By the way, thanks for reading and sorry for this short chapter... The next one will be short too but I promise I'll catch up! White Rose view coming soon, it takes me a little more time to write because I can't stand Weiss, and it's harder for me to imagine what she could say. Have fun!

Yang woke up slowly, happier than ever. With a huge smile and her eyes still closed, she embraced… Nothing? She opened her eyes, wondering where Blake could have gone so earlier, and the view of her right arm remembered her everything. The view of nothing would be more accurate. The tournament, Beacon's fall, the weird horned-guy. Her arm cut. Blake's runaway… She closed her eyes as hard as she could, painfully trying to hold back the tears. She failed.

Her joy full dream hurt her even more as she knew it couldn't be real. Not anymore. How could she even believe it? Blake loving her? Really? It was one of the dumbest dream she ever had. Still, it was hurting so damn hard…

She curled up in a ball, can't help but cried silently for about twenty minutes before her dad showed up, asking her what she wanted for her breakfast. Beside her furious desire to yell "Nothing" or even "Blake", she answered, hiding her face in her pillow:

\- Eggs please dad…

\- You're alright? Taiyang asked, worried for his little dragon

\- Yeah don't worry. I'm only sleepy.

Yang didn't like lying. Even hated it. But what else could she say? "No, because I fell for Blake and she ran" ? No. Simply too weird to say. Plus, she wasn't ready to admit she actually fell for her Faunus partner.

She heard the door closing, and she get out of her pillow and blanket, erasing her tears with her left hand. If only she could erase the sadness that easily… She got up, then stared at the white box next to her bed. She wasn't ready to wear a robotic arm for now, and maybe she'll never be. But who cared? Beacon had fallen. Ruby was gone with the rest of team JNPR. Weiss had been taken by her father. And Blake… Blake ran. No one needed her to stand and fight, so why not fall and cry? She nearly ran back to her room to sleep again, to get back to her dreams… But she retained herself at the last second, and mentally slammed herself. Her father was waiting for her downstairs, and she couldn't just flee her own life. There was one person she must stand for. Herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Blake stretched as hard as her body could afford, then turned to Yang… and fell down her bed. For a second she just tried to understand what happened exactly. She laid on the ground, blinking stupidly, before getting up all of the sudden, trying to put herself together. Then memories came back. She was at home, all had been just a dream. Except her runaway. She felt guilty. Terribly guilty. She didn't have the choice, but still, she could have left a message or something. To apologize, to make them feel safe, to explain all… But she fled.

On a desperate movement, she rushed under her blanket, to curl up and cry like a kitten, and stayed here, for a long, long time. She just wanted to get back in her dream, so in a surge of will she looked up to the window. It was night, and that was perfect for her. She tried to sleep again, and about an hour later, she fell asleep, tired of crying. But the dream who awaited her wasn't exactly the one she expected.

She fronted Adam. She was alone, in that damn flaming building, face to face with the bull Faunus. The same building where Yang had lost her arm. This time, she was full of hate. No more hesitation. Without any useless movement, she pushed Adam against a wall and, eyes in the eyes, plunged Gambol Shroud deeply into his guts. No regret, just the satisfaction to kill him, for all the bad he had done in her life. Then Blake blinked, just for a second, and it wasn't Adam anymore. She had killed Yang. The blondie raised her eyes, slowly, and said in her last breath a simple word, more hurting than any other: Why?

Blake made a step back, Gambol Shroud still through Yang's body, putting her hands on her face, in a total horror, desperation and terror, covering her mouth and nose, repeating endlessly "No!" and crying between her fingers. The she turned, unable to see Yang's face again, and discovered the bodies of Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora and Ren dislocated, lying on the ground, so close to the death…

Weiss passed out, with a dozen of bullets in her chest, Ruby was crawling on the floor, almost completely scorched, and Jaune's armor was so pressed that his chest was broken too… Ren and Nora, however, were holding on to each other, covered in cuts and bruises, desperately looking around, searching how to fly. Then another Blake walked to them, killing them without a second though and turned to her. The second Blake was wearing a huge and terrible Grimm mask, hiding nothing of her huge smile covered in blood.

\- You know this is what YOU want… Make it real, the masked Blake said, perniciously

\- Blake… Blake wake up… kitten? You alright?

Blake woke up with a start, in tears and terror, with her mother above her. Kali sat at her side, took her in her arm and rubbed her ears slowly, to comfort her terrified kitten. Blake curled up in her arms and cried her eyes out. When she finally retrieved her calm, Kali asked kindly:

\- You want to talk? I'm here for you

\- No… thanks mom but it was just a nightmare…

\- Okay kitten… I'll go prepare breakfast, you join us?

\- Sure…

Kali got up, rubbing Blake's ears one last time before leaving and Blake got up after her. She was still a bit freaking out, but she needed to face her fears and the world. And most hardly, to face Sun. She was quite mad at him for following her everywhere, and for making her family reunion weird. She stretched and got dressed, before going straight to the living room. She needed to keep going on.


End file.
